Castiel finds the fun
by SPNisLIFE
Summary: Castiel keeps attack tickling Dean, but why?


**Authors Note: No real warnings, just a bit of fun. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, just borrowing the characters for a bit of fun. **

"Damn it Cas!" Dean cried as he was yet again left to recover from a surprise tickle attack by the angel.

Castiel was of course long gone in a flutter of feathers and a monotone chuckle left floating in the air.

"What the hell has gotten into him?" Dean questioned in a gruff un-amused voice as he tried to straighten himself out and get up off the floor.

Three times that day Castiel had snuck up behind Dean and begun tickling him until Dean was curled up in a ball on the floor hysterically laughing to the point that he had tears streaming down his face. Then the sneaky joker on wings would disappear without a word before Dean could even think to retaliate or chastise.

Dean huffed in exasperation; he really couldn't understand this sudden playful side of Castiel. Everything had been normal, with Castiel being his usual stoic self. Mr serious, eye rolling, no fun angel.

Then this morning, when Dean had managed to pry open his eyes, Castiel had been standing over him with a scary grin on his usually expressionless face .

* * *

It had been a pretty heavy night with some local chick that Dean had picked up at the motel bar. He'd also consumed quite a lot of alcohol so was definitely not in the mood to wake up to a full face of 'looking pleased with himself' Angel.

"Cas what the hell man!" He'd croaked out and pulled the covers higher.

"Hello Dean" Castiel returned in a growl, voiced laced with a mischievousness that Dean had never heard before.

"At least let me put some pants on if you're gonna stare at me" Dean sat up and shooed Castiel away.

Castiel rolled his eyes but turned his back so that Dean could make himself decent.

Dean looked around the room for Sammy, then he remembered that he'd gotten a separate room when he'd managed to pull the incredibly hot and very up for it women in the bar.

Dean grinned to himself as he remembered the fun they had had together last night, the women was not only extremely flexible but also a great deal of fun, two things that added up to a wonderful time had by all!

Once Dean had slipped on his discarded pants and t-shirt he stumbled across the room to the little coffee maker to make a desperately needed beverage.

"So what brings you visitin so bright and early hey Cas?" He asked as he scratched absently at his stomach and waited for the water to heat for his drink.

"I just wanted to say hello Dean" Castiel replied with a glint in his eye.

"Ok...?" Dean eyeballed the trench coat clad angel suspiciously.

"Which I believe I have done..." Castiel stated then disappeared in a flutter of wings.

"What the...?" Dean cried and looked around the room. When he was sure that his celestial wake up call had in fact left him alone he shuffled into the bathroom to take care of business. Mumbling the entire time about 'ball of feather annoying angels'

Once Dean had finished in that bathroom he wondered back over to make his drink, but before he could reach the coffee maker he heard the distinct flutter of wings and was about to turn and investigate when he felt fingers attacking his most ticklish spot just on the side of his ribs.

"Ah!" He half yelled half laughed. The assault continued and Dean could not do anything but drop to the floor and curl up into a ball to try and protect himself. He was laughing so hard that he was starting to struggle for breath.

"Cas...what...stop" he cried between fits of very unmanly giggles.

Then as quickly as he arrived, Castiel disappeared.

Dean uncurled and dragged himself across the floor so he could lean against the side of the crappy little two seater sofa to get his breath back.

Once recovered he shook his head in disbelief. 'Did that really happen?' he thought to himself: 'Is Cas possessed? No...Angels can't be possessed...but then what? I'll just have to keep any eye on him...no way I'm telling Sammy about this!'

Dean pulled himself up from the floor, still shaking his head in shock. He decided to just ignore that fact that it had happened and go about his day.

* * *

The next time it happened Dean was about to leave to go have breakfast with Sammy, he was just about to shrug on his beaten up old leather Jacket when he heard a flutter of wings right behind him.

"Cas...what the hell..." Was all he managed to get out before he was attacked by those ridiculously skilled fingers again.

"No!...Stop!...Ahhh!" Dean cried as he yet again used his only defence mechanism of drop and curl.

"Cas...why?" He cried between giggles trying to catch the Angel's gaze to show how serious he was even though he was giggling like a schoolgirl.

But Castiel was staring intently down at where his fingers were working meticulously to cause maximum giggle effect. He had a look of intense concentration, mixed with absolute joy written across his usually unreadable face.

Again without warning the mischievous angel was suddenly gone.

* * *

It took Dean another 10 minutes to recover, by which time there was an angry pounding on the motel room door.

Dean dragged himself up and pulled it open. "I was waiting...come on!" Sam snapped and bitch faced at the same time as soon as the door cracked open.

Dean sighed, grabbed his abandoned jacket and made to follow his grumpy brother who had turned and was striding back to the motel diner on his ridiculously long legs.

* * *

Sam was already seated in a booth by the time Dean caught up with him. "If you make a time to meet with someone, the least you do is show up on time!" Sam snapped as Dean slid into the booth.

"I had a bit of a situation happening Sammy or I would have been here!" Dean snapped back.

"Fine what was the situation then?"

"Um, well you're not going to believe me...but its Cas..." Dean replied cautiously.

Now that it had happened again he was thinking that the 'forget it never happened' approach may not be such a good idea.

"Yes...Cas what? Is he OK?" Sam asked voice now full of concern.

"I'm not sure...he...well he...keeps sneaking up and tickling me!" Dean rushed out the last bit looking down at his empty table placemat instead of meeting his brother's eyes.

When Sam didn't answer after a while Dean chanced a look up.

Sam looked furious.

"Seriously, you keep me waiting, you then open the door looking totally ravished and you make up some crap about Cas to cover...when you were obviously just busy with the girl from last night still!" Sam bit out in an angry voice.

"No...but Cas" Dean tried to defend himself.

"Seriously Dean! Whatever...lets just eat then get on the road" Sam effectively cut off any further discussion.

Dean huffed but didn't push it anymore and to be fair he could hardly believe it had happened either.

* * *

Once the brothers had eaten breakfast in particularly uncomfortable silence they went back to their respective rooms to pack up and get ready to head out.

Dean opened his door cautiously and peered inside, when he was sure it was angle free he stomped inside and started making quick work of packing up his belongings.

However he wasn't quite quick enough and just as he picked up his phone and keys he felt the brief breeze and tell tale flutter of wings meaning that his angelic assailant was indeed back.

Again he didn't have a chance to protect himself, Castiel was merciless in his tickle attack and before he knew it Dean had dropped to the floor again. This time he had the forethought to keep a tight grip on his phone, he managed to press the speedial and call for help.

Sam answered second later with a "What Dean?"

"Sam help!" Dean cried through laughter. "Cas...tickles" He managed to get out before Sam hung up on him.

'Great lot of help he is!' Dean thought as tears of laughter ran from his eyes.

Dean was just about at hysterical point when Castiel disappeared again.

Dean took a second before pulling himself up off of the floor.

He felt a breeze and turned to counter any attack the angel may make. Instead he found that the breeze was coming from the open motel room door where Sam was standing open mouthed in shock.

Sam shook his head in disbelief much like Dean had earlier that day.

"Dean, what the hell dude? I came to have a go at your for lying and i heard shouts..." Sam managed to utter.

"See" Dean pouted "told you it was Cas, he keeps...well he keeps attack tickling me!"

Sam's face went from shocked, to confused, to amused in about three second, he then burst out laughing, doubling over from the force of his mirth.

"Its not funny Sammy, the goddam angel has lost his frickin mind!" Dean shouted at his brother who was trying his best to get himself under control.

"But...it's Cas!" Sam said in disbelief

"Yes" Dean replied like he was talking to a five year old.

"But Cas isn't into...fun and games!" Sam added

To which Dean just rolled his eyes.

"I think we need to talk to him about this" Sam stated, putting his logical mind to work.

"You call him if you must but let me get protected first!" Dean jumped onto the couch and gathered all the worn and dubiously stained cushions up around his middle.

"Ready?" Sam questioned sarcastically, he just got the finger from Dean in response.

"Um Cas...could you come down here for a second?" Sam called.

After a minute Dean said "He's not going to come Sam..."

But he was cut of by the flutter of wings.

"Hello Sam, you called?" Castiel asked in his normal gruff voice.

"Um hey Cas...um...we were just wondering...well we wanted to know why you have been attack tickling Dean?" Sam asked.

Sam and Castiel both looked at Dean who just pulled the cushions in around himself tighter and glared at Castiel.

Castiel looked confused for a moment before answering seriously.

"Well Dean told me to, I think the term he used is 'find the fun'" Castiel explained complete with air quotes.

"When I saw how much it amused him to be tickled, especially by surprise, I assumed that was the kind of fun that he meant..." Castiel explained in a serious tone. "I myself found it quite amusing that the righteous man could be brought to his knees by the simple act of moving fingers against his ribs"

"OK that kind of explains the why...well sort of" Sam responded. "But how did you know about the tickling?" Sam added with a confused frown on his face.

A shocked gasp came from Dean and his face paled all of a sudden, but before Sam could question that Castiel went on to helpfully explain.

"I saw the voluptuous women perform the strange act on Dean before they fornicated last night"

Sam looked from Castiel to Dean and Back again, the room was very silent for a moment.

Dean broke the silences by yelling;

"Cas...are you...are you saying you watched me have sex?"

Castiel just looked bewildered at the hunter's sudden anger.

"I thought i was to observe you to 'find the fun'?" he muttered, again with the air quotes.

Sam, ever the helpful brother just muttered "Awkward!" and backed out of the room.


End file.
